puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Color
There are many different lists of colors used by the game, for various items and commodities. Standard colors , along with paint, presents, parrots, and most trinkets come in all twenty-seven of these colors.]] Although these are the main twenty-seven colors used in standard ways, this is not an exhaustive list of all possible colors in the game. Savvy hat exception The savvy hat, while an item of clothing, does not come in the same variety of colors as the other clothing in the game. While the OMs can manually create a savvy hat in any color, they do not do so except for extremely special incidents. The full list of possible savvy combination is viewable on the savvy hat page. Special colors Awarded from treasure chests Special colors appear on clothes, furniture, and trinkets, obtained as a reward from treasure chests recovered using special charts. There are three of these special colors: * Atlantean, recovered from Atlantis outposts. * Indigo, recovered from the Cursed Isles. * Night blue, recovered from the Haunted Seas. Awarded in promotions * Banana, awarded in the Banana Box Madness Promotion and the Banana Mystery Box Promotions (in 2011, 2012, and 2013). * Chocolate, awarded in the Chocolate Mystery Box Promotions (in 2010, 2011, and 2012). * Ice blue, awarded in the Winter Mystery Promotion and the Ice Box Promotions (in 2011, 2012, and 2013). * Plum, awarded as part of the Plum Mystery Box Promotions (in 2011, 2012, and 2013). * Royal blue, awarded in the Golden Doubloon Club and Monthly Rewards Program promotions. * Spring green, awarded in the Spring Surprise Promotion, the May Mystery Promotion, the Lucky Box Promotions (in 2011 and 2012), and the Spring Green Promotion. * Wine, awarded as part of the Harvest Celebration Promotion, and the Harvest Mystery Box Promotions (in 2010, 2011, and 2012). Other special colors * Sea green, available only as a chroma by trading in trinkets at a trading post. * Silver and bronze, used on medals and pins to represent second (silver) and third (bronze) places. These (along with gold, which is also a standard color) are called the "olympic colors". The olympic colors are also used as a highlight color for the Karkinos. Navy colors 's navy they run under. Navy colors, as they are so called, are never expensive colors such as maroon or purple.]] Each colonized island has its own navy, and each such navy has its own associated color. Please note that while these colors are from the palette of "basic" colors, they do not include any of the rare and/or expensive colors from that palette (such as black, purple, or maroon). The clothes worn by the NPPs in that island's navy will all be of that island's navy's color. Furthermore, any clothes given by a pirate's home island's navy (for promotion in that navy) will also be of that island's navy's color. Here is a list of the colors available for the island navies: Familiar colors Each familiar has its own palette of colors. Monkeys, octopodes, and ippolitos are monochromatic, while parrots and serpents have two colors. See below for skeletal monkeys. Monkey colors Except for those in promotional boxes, monkeys come only in so-called natural colors. Please see the article about monkeys for a more descriptive and definitive version. Octopus colors Ippolito colors Ippolito are known to currently come in only seven colors: * Aqua * Atlantean * Black * Blue * Light blue * Navy * White Skeleton colors Bone trinkets, skellies, skeleton bones, and skeletal monkey familiars come in only these seven colors. * Bleached * Dark grey * Grey * Ice * Moss * Olive * Red Herb colors Herbs come in fifteen hues (no gold, tan, maroon, lavender, mint, rose, magenta or light green), each one representing a different commodity. Note that the colors and shapes may not reflect their real-life counterparts: Mineral colors Minerals are similar to herbs. They may also be found as large or small crystals; only one of which can be spawned on an island. *On the Yohoho! Island Scene Editor, this is listed as green. Processed commodities Enamels Enamels, which change the drop pattern of a sword, and are also used for mugs and furniture, are found in eight colors: *Black *Blue *Green *Orange *Purple *Red *White *Yellow Enamels for non-swords The following enamels may not be used in the production of swords, but can be used for mugs and furniture: Dyes Dyes come in blue, green, red, and yellow. (However, lime dye is known to have existed on Midnight, and may therefore be rarely encountered on Cerulean.) Paints Paints come in all twenty-seven standard colors. Bludgeon exception Though bludgeons involve paint in their recipes, bludgeons can not come in any of these colors: Category:Terminology Category:Monthly rewards